Double Trouble
by Kitten06
Summary: There's some twins in town and their gonna get ya!


DOUBLE TROUBLE  
By: Kit  
  
Chapter one:  
What's With the Twin Thing?  
  
Period 1  
History  
  
"Good morning class. Settle down please. Thank you." The teacher said while looking around the classroom. "Today we have a new student with us. Please be kind and welcome Miss Chan to our class." As the student walked into the class room everyone gasped.  
Instead of the normal school uniform she was wearing a short black leather skirt with fishnet tights, a black shirt with fishnet sleeves, mid- thigh combat boots, and to top it all off she had a black leather jacket swung over her shoulder. No one was able to see her eyes or even her face because she wore dark tinted sunglasses and her hair covered the sides of her face. "Miss Chan, I believe there is an empty seat beside Mr. Winner there. You may sit there for now." The girl just nodded to the teacher and went over and flopped in her seat. She then leaned her chair back until her head was resting on the desk behind her.  
"Hello, the names Quatre. What's yours?" Quatre asked. He looked at her and he could feel her eyes looking at him but he wished that he could see them as well.  
"Hn." Was all she replied.  
"Hey Q-man, she sounds just like Hee-Chan. Aint that weird?" Said the boy that sat at the desk her head was resting upon.  
"Shut-up Duo." Quatre mumbled.  
"Oh, does Q-man have a crushy-wushy?" Duo said as Quatres pale skin took on a rather obvious blush. As they finished their argument the girl smirked.  
"Takita." She muttered. As Quatre heard this he turned to her.  
"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.  
"Takita." She mumbled while smirking.  
"Is that your name? Takita..." He said testing the name out on his tongue. "It's a beautiful name." He told her.  
"Hn." Was her only reply. She faced the front of the class. It seemed as if she was expecting someone any minute to walk through the door. 'Her voice is nice and soft for how much I heard of it.' Quatre thought to himself.  
During the next 15 minutes of class Takita noticed that Quatre moved closer and closer to her. She just smirked and continued to watch the door. At the moment that she looked back at the door from looking at Quatre the door to the classroom opened and someone came in. They seemed in a hurry and they tripped over the molding for the door and their books flew across the floor. The girl stood up and bowed her head to calm herself down before she looked at the teacher but as she was raising her head she heard one solitary laugh. From that her head flew up and her hair came back away from her face. When everyone saw what she looked like they gasped and looked back and forth between the one standing in front of them and then one sitting next to Quatre. "Takita no baka!" the girl in front of the class yelled. Takita now stood and took her glasses off and pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"I am no baka Rishauna. I wasn't the one late for class this morning now was I, LIL sis." At this Rishauna glared at her sister.  
"I am only late because you unplugged my alarm clock. You do that one more time Takita and I swear I'll...I'll...I'll OMAE-O-KOROSU!!" as she said this Quatre and Duo looked horror stricken and Takita just smirked. Then all of a sudden Rishauna turned to face their teacher and bowed. "I am sorry for this interruption sensei. It won't happen again..." she looked back at her sister form the corner of her eye. "... I promise."  
  
"Ah, thank you, class this would be Rishauna Chan... and obviously she and Takita are twins now..." He said turning to Rishauna. "... you may take your seat behind your sister and then maybe we can finish the lesson for today." Rishauna bowed again and then walked back to her seat (after picking up her books of course). As she got closer Takita smirked again and flopped back down into her seat then watched out of the corner of her eye as Rishauna took her seat.  
The rest of the class went on with out interruption. When the bell rang to release them to their next class Rishauna came up behind Takita and grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you wake me up?!?" she demanded. All Takita did was look down at the hand on her arm and waited for Rishauna to let go. As Rishauna realized that Takita wasn't going to say anything she let go and put her hands on her hips. Then she huffed and glared at Takitas back as she walked to her class. 


End file.
